1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a base body and an exterior member formed of materials having different thermal expansion coefficients, and an electronic apparatus manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is proposed an electronic apparatus such as a desktop personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC) having exterior members made of a metal material such as aluminum on side surfaces, for adding a quality appearance (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-3247, paragraphs [0050]-[0051], FIG. 9; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In general, as a base body provided in the electronic apparatus and mounted with various members and exterior members, a base body made of a resin is employed for the purpose of weight reduction and the like. However, since the resin and the metal material such as aluminum are different in thermal expansion coefficient, in a case where exterior members made of a metal material such as aluminum are attached to the base body made of a resin, there is a fear that a gap may be generated between the exterior members, which are normally in contact with each other, due to temperature change and the like.
In order to prevent the occurrence of a gap due to different thermal expansion coefficients, according to a frame apparatus for an electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1, L-shaped corner bracket members made of metal are provided at four corners of an electronic apparatus having a rectangular shape in a plan view. Metal frame members are attached to the corner bracket members such that each metal frame member overlaps with the corner bracket members. The corner bracket members are fixed to a panel member made of a resin. Only the corner bracket members are fixed to the panel member made of a resin, and the frame members overlapping with the corner bracket members are not fixed thereto, so a gap is not generated even when the positions of the frame members change.